This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. En este proyecto proponenos estudiar desde un punto de vista estructural y funcional como la interacci[unreadable]n entre FtsZ, ZipA y FtsA modula la divisi[unreadable]n bacteriana. Los experimentos se har[unreadable]n determinando la emisi[unreadable]n de fluorescencia y anisotrop[unreadable]a en estado estacionario y resuelta en el tiempo. Se utilizar[unreadable] la fluorescencia intr[unreadable]nseca de los triptofanos de ZipA y FtsA pues FtsZ no tiene triptofanos. Con el prop[unreadable]sito de entender sus interacciones determinaremos sus par[unreadable]metros de uni[unreadable]n para entender en forma cuantitativa el valor de la proporci[unreadable]n constante que se observa in vivo entre estas dos prote[unreadable]nas que compiten por un mismo sitio de uni[unreadable]n en FtsZ. Para ver el efecto espec[unreadable]fico sobre las interacciones laterales se caracterizar[unreadable][unreadable] la interacci[unreadable]n de ZipA con tres prote[unreadable]nas mutantes de ZipA que son defectuosas en su interacci[unreadable]n lateral de modo de probar si la acci[unreadable]n de ZipA logra revertir el efecto de las mutaciones.